marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack the Ripper (Earth-616)
The Ripper, Fiend of Whitechapel, the Zaniac, Tom Malverne, Phillip, Jack-the-Ripper | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Whitechapel, London, England | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1 | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Dark Dimension | Creators = Vince Alascia | First = All-Select Comics #7 | Death = - | HistoryText = Origin The being that history knows as Jack the Ripper is actually a number of parasitic creatures that hailed from the Dark Dimension. Over a century ago, the lord of the Dark Dimension Dormammu sent one of these entities to the Earth dimension. Whitechapel Murders It arrived on Earth and settled in London, England where it took root in the body of a 19th century Englishman named Tom Malverne. Malverne already demonstrated sociopathic tendencies, but the entity manipulated his scarred psyche, prompting him to commit acts of brutal murder. Active in the largely impoverished Whitechapel area in the later half of 1888, Malverne murdered at least five prostitutes. His identity was unknown to Scotland Yard, but the Central News Agency took to calling him Jack the Ripper. What became of Tom Malverne following the 1888 murders is largely unknown. Presumably, the parasite abandoned the Ripper's body upon the death of the host. Phillip Durant In 1932, the parasitic entity was imprinted upon another man who pantomimed the actions of Jack the Ripper. This man was named Philli Durant and he was a lover of Fah Lo Suee, the immortal daughter of Chinese crime lord Fu Manchu. According to Fah Lo Suee, her father had intimate knowledge of the original Jack the Ripper and likely even knew his true nature and identity. Whether such knowledge was indeed factual is a matter of speculation, but what is known is that Phillip continued the Ripper's work in Whitechapel for several decades. Some years later, the Phillip Ripper was rumored to be hunting young women in Whitechapel once again. MI-6 agent Leiko Wu baited the Ripper into a trap, but almost lost her own life in the process. Her lover and colleague Shang-Chi came to her rescue and defeated the Ripper. Fah Lo Suee appeared on the scene, and promised to look after Phillip and reignite the passion they once enjoyed. Consumed by his Ripper persona however, Phillip lashed out at Fah Lo Suee and she was forced to defend herself by firing a fatal shot into the Ripper's midsection. Temporal Incursions In 1945, criminal sorcerer Terdu pulled Jack the Ripper out of the past along with Captain Kidd, Blue Beard, and the James brothers to assist the criminal operations of "Terrible Tom" Garrett. They were opposed by Captain America and Bucky who banished Jack and his time displaced allies back to their proper places. In the late 20th century, the Deviant scientist Zakka used a device called a Time Projector to pull the Tom Malverne Ripper from the 19th century into modern New York. Despite the sudden change in his surroundings, Jack was still consumed with the same bloodlust that always governed his actions. He began stalking a young woman in a Manhattan apartment building, but the Eternals known as Thena and Ransak the Reject intervened and saved the would-be slasher victim. Ransak disarmed the Ripper and was prepared to finish him off using the villain's own cane-sword, but just as suddenly as he appeared, Jack the Ripper returned to his normal time era. Another incarnation of the Ripper was also pulled forward in time to Earth-7592 where he killed the Vampire David. Hell In later years, the X-Men, drawn into the unearthly sphere of the afterlife, encountered what appeared to be the deceased Tom Malverne Ripper amongst Azazel's pirates. Having been powered up by Azazel, this Jack was caught in a fight with Wolverine aboard his sky faring ship before the X-Men leader fell from the vessel. | Powers = The parasite from the Dark Dimension has the ability to possess others and take action through these host bodies. Once in possession, they infect the host's psyche, stimulating feelings of rage and murder. Should the physical host expire, the parasite abandons the body and takes root in another surrogate form where it repeats the process. Knife Generation: Thanks to Azazel, the first Jack was capable of producing and firing multiple knives from his body. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Jack the Ripper was known to wield a large knife, but he also brandished a concealable cane-sword. | Notes = * The (unfortunately) real person of Jack the Ripper has been seen in various works of fiction, including those of Marvel Comics. With the exception of the Ripper's true identity, it may be assumed that the Ripper accounts from August to December of 1888 are the same as those perpetuated by the historical Ripper. * In Earth-1218, Jack the Ripper is the name applied to an otherwise unidentified serial killer who was active in London during the late 1880s. The killer targeted women, mostly prostitutes. "He" (if he was male), mutilated the corpses and removed certain body organs from them. It is disputed how many murders should be attributed to "Jack". Most sources attribute to him at least 5 murders (the so-called "canonical five"), which took place from August 31 to November 9, 1888. However other sources and police files of the time attribute to him several additional murders, ranging in time from December, 1887 to April, 1891. The additional victims included at least one underage boy, and a woman murdered not in London, but in New York City, leading to theories that the killer had migrated to the United States at some point. The case caused a media sensation in the 19th century, and multiple theories on the identity, motivations, and methodology of the killer have been advanced over the following centuries, though there is insufficient evidence to prove any of them. Modern researchers have questioned the number of victims, either favoring a higher or lower number of canonical victims. Even among the "canonical five", there are some strange details that cause dispute in their attribution to Jack. It has been noted, that one corpse had too few wounds to match the typical methods of the killer, and another had an unusually large number of mutilations and the location and method of the murder was very different from any of the other murders. The gender of the killer has been questioned by a minority of researchers, who advance theories that the killer was female ("Jill the Ripper"). Others have noted that the murders attributed to a single serial killer in the 19th century could actually be the works of multiple killers, and that the similarities between the murders could be the result of copycat killers imitating the methods of previous murders. In any case, the murders of Jack continue to fascinate the public and have inspired numerous fictional and non-fictional books, films, and comic books. | Trivia = | Links = * Jack the Ripper at the Marvel Appendix * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Horror 2005 }} Category:Antisocial personality disorder Category:Historical Figures